


Do you love me?

by Mizu03



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, And its in a plait, Cú has his hair down, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Ireland, Modern Era, Nice weather, Reader is a nervous cinnamon roll, Some Irish Wedding Traditions if you look closely, Sweet, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu03/pseuds/Mizu03
Summary: You just had one thing left to ask him and to ask him on his wedding day seemed like a good idea





	Do you love me?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! How are you doing on this fine day? Thank you very much for clicking on this fanfic of mine, its the first time i've really written for Cú so i apologize if it seems out of character for him.... but i had fun writing it! And i hope you do like it!
> 
> P.S. I had originally planned for this to be only 150 words T^T but i got carried away slightly....Whelp! i like the length of it now so i hope you guys like it ^^ enjoy!
> 
> P.S.S A quick translation! Mo sholas geal = My Starlight

Today was the day. The final day you had to ask him about his feelings. You had sent a simple text asking him to meet you in the gardens by the side of the church, now you just had to wait for his arrival. Your phone had buzzed its usual jingle played when you received a text message in reply  saying that he’d be there, so you felt a tad bit relieved that he had got your text and had decided to meet up with you but that didn’t stop time from feeling like it was going by slower then a snail, so you paced along the church’s garden path in the hopes that it would go quicker.

 

Stopping to admire certain flowers every so often, you paused at the neat rows of white chrysanthemum. You smiled reaching out to touch the silk petals of white, swirling your painted index finger nail gently until white faded turned into the pale yellow of its centre taking in its beauty as you did so. Your mind wondered into a blank oblivion as you hummed a tune from your childhood; when mother would braid your hair while telling you fairy-tales of princesses, dragons and dashing knights in gilded steel armour. Such a simpler time…

 

You squeaked as familiar warm hands covered your eyes and warm breath hit the shell of your ear sending pleasant chills down your spine.

 

“Yo!” – He had always been taller then you and used it constantly against you, his chest behind your back and long locks twisted against yours as he gently tipped you back into him – “Guess who?”

 

 

You giggled, your hands quickly rising to cover his as you leant more into his warmth, it was always easy to guess who it was after-all he’d been doing this since Secondary School.

 

“Come on Cu” You said, a soft giggle once more passing from your lips “I know it’s you!”

 

He Chuckled, removing his hands and retreating a few steps to give you space to turn. It was then when his breathe caught in the back of his throat at how beautiful you looked, properly taking you in then from the quick glance over he’d done before. A pale blue dress that that hugged your sides nicely, off the shoulder sheer cape sleeves draped themselves elegantly down and blended with the equally as elegant double layered skirt. On a closer inspection what he thought to be a plain ombre white blue lace turned out to be lace flowers in various sizes methodically falling from your sleeves and chest until they stopped around your waist,

 

“…. _beautiful_ ”

 

“Hm? Did you say something Cu?”- You asked coming out of the bubble of trying to straighten out the shear lace layer of your dress

“I might have~” He purred cheekily, a certain glint twinkling in his eyes as he fiddled with the end of his loose braid

 

You smiled slightly, pausing to take in a deep breathe before turning to face Cu with some confidence.

 

“Um, I have something to ask you” you manged to stutter out, pressing your pointer fingers together as the breeze fiddled idle with the embroidered hem of your dress

 

Cu blinked. A perfectly shaped eyebrow was raised in slight confusion as vermilion eyes flickered briefly to the watch on his left wrist taking in the time before meeting your worried (E/C) orbs. A gentle smile crossed his face,

 

 

“Ya know we don’t have much time….so we should be quick about this” he began tenderly “but ok Gorgeous, go ahead!”

 

 

You gulped as a rosy hue crossed your cheeks; for a moment you couldn’t speak nor could you fully stare into Cu’s eyes. You took a deep breathe as you built up what little confidence you had inside before speaking,

 

 

“I’d like to know if you really….um…. love me?” 

 

 

Cu paused. A small “eh?” escaped his lips as he stared at you. Confusion written so clearly on his face it was like shirou had something stupid (again), it was silent between the two of you as the gears in his head turned, but he started laughing soon after.

 

 

“Babe” he began “Darling, we’ve been together for 6 years and we are getting married in 10 minutes”

 

With a confident stride he swept you up, giggling as you squeaked when being spun around, before setting you down gently. Softly pressing his forehead Cu stared languidly at you, a barely visible smirk tugged at his lips something that he only really did when he was planning on doing something, something he wasn’t meant to,

 

“I love you...”- he pressed a quick kiss against your lips before pulling back to smugly grin at your flushed face – “…I love you a lot, Mo sholas geal”

 

 

“And I love you” You murmured, cheeks still stained with a rose hue “…. But I’m afraid if you keep kissing me, you’ll ruin my lipstick and you know how Rin gets…...”

 

 

“I know I know,” He began “But its not my fault you’re so kissable”

 

 

You gently slapped his forearm as you snickered. But soon you both fell into a comfortable silence, swaying slightly from side to side as you enjoyed each other’s warmth and love. Cu pulled away from your embrace to look at his watch, eyes widening briefly before looking back at you with a small smile and tugging you into the direction of the inside of the church

 

 

“Now! I think we’ve been out here for long enough” He began “What do you say we get this show on the road and get married!”

 

 

You smiled warmly, giving his hand a small squeeze as the nervousness and excitement came back full force……what a wonderful set of feelings to have.


End file.
